My feelings of you
by Hexyl
Summary: Seto/Joey. POV de Seto en el que muestra sus sentimientos hacia un lindo cachorrito, como se sentía y su más escondido temor. Pero como siempre, él lo puede todo y lo supera para bien… o para mal? 0w0


Título: My feelings of you

Serie: Yu-Gi-Oh!

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! Ellos pertenecen a su creador Kazuki Takahashi. Solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans.

Nota: es mi primer fic y espero que os guste tanto como a mí. Así que… a leer! xDD

Resumen: Es un POV de Seto en el que muestra sus sentimientos hacia un lindo cachorrito, como se sentía y su más escondido temor. Pero como siempre, él lo puede todo y lo supera para bien… o para mal? 0w0

**One-shot**

Aun puedo recordar aquellos momentos en los que temía quedarme solo. No me gustaban. Eran fríos y muy tristes. A cada paso que daba me daba cuenta que nadie me querría de verdad. Todos ya tenían a alguien, pero nadie era para mí. Todos se aprovechaban de mí para llegar a lo más alto. Hasta el día en que te conocí.

Cuando te vi llegar el primer día, me enamoré de ti. Me hechizaste desde el primer momento con tus rubios cabellos iguales a tus ojos que parecían de oro como el mismo Sol y tu deslumbrante sonrisa que te caracterizaba.

Quería tenerte, monopolizarte para que solo fueras mío y de nadie más. Aunque temía que fueras como todos, que estuvieras actuando. Pero a cada paso del tiempo, me di cuenta que eras la persona indicada para mí. No me tratabas como si fuera superior, ni te importaba lo que fuera. Eras solamente tú, natural.

En ese momento supe que tú eras un ángel que habías descendido del Cielo para iluminar mi triste y oscura existencia. Y así ya nunca más estar solo en este mundo de interesados.

Nuestra relación no era la mejor. Soy un genio, pero nunca puede evitar herirte. No me daba cuenta del daño que te hacía.

Al principio la única manera que sabía de captar tu atención era llamándote perro. Aunque quisiera llamarte cachorro, que se que te gustaba, no podía.

No podía mostrar esta parte de mí que era débil. Me enseñaron a no mostrar mis sentimientos y ser perfecto si no quería que otros sufrieran por mi culpa.

No pude evitar que cada vez fuera a peor. Al final te acababa insultando y humillando. Y aunque sabía que si continuaba así te perdería, no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Temía que con todo esto te alejaras de mí. Pero no fue así. Tu seguías retándome como a mi me gustaba.

Desde hace días te diste cuenta de mi mirada en ti. Recorro con ella todo tu ser. Imaginándome como sería tenerte debajo de mi cuerpo. No sabes la de veces que he soñado en que tú me correspondías y te hacía el amor hasta desfallecer.

Me encanta cuando te sonrojas. Y no sabes lo feliz que me haces el saber que soy yo el causante de esos sonrojos.

Significas mucho para mí. Te necesitaba más de lo que nadie podía llegar a creer.

Siempre me mantenía al margen tuyo. Hasta que ya no pude más. Tenía que decírtelo. Ya no aguantaba más esta situación.

Me di el suficiente valor de confesarme. Y en ese momento supe que si no me correspondías, ya nada me ataría a este mundo. No podría soportar estar en este mundo cruel sabiendo que tú estarías con otro.

Ni tan siquiera mi querido hermanito al que tanto quiero y protejo podría impedírmelo. Ni aun sabiendo el daño que esto le podría causar.

Estoy decidido a hacerlo. Y no le echaré la culpa a mi ángel por no quererme y dejarme morir. Me merezco este sufrimiento. Yo le hice sufrir, y por eso no me quejaré.

Mi último día estará dedicado a ti.

Cuando te llamé nunca imaginaste que te invitaría a salir como simples amigos. Te sorprendiste de todo lo que llegamos a hacer juntos y de mi amabilidad hacia ti. Siempre supiste que la tenía, aunque nunca te la mostrara.

Al final del día te invité a cenar y al acabar te lo dije en el sitio más bonito de toda la ciudad. Junto al mar y bajo los rayos de Luna y las estrellas.

- Te amo

Te quedaste quieto sin decir una palabra. Cuando agachaste la cabeza y te apartaste no sabes el dolor que sentí.

Ese día fue fantástico pero ya se acabó. Me giré y me marché.

Y solo unos brazos me trajeron de vuelta a la vida. Me cojiste fuerte para no dejarme marchar.

- Yo también te quiero – me dijiste llorando.

Aun sabiendo que tu sentimiento no era tan fuerte que el mío, no pude evitar sentirme la persona más afortunada del mundo.

Me giré y te miré a los ojos llorando. Te besé suavemente. Y no me negué cuando hiciste más demandante esa caricia hasta volverlo lo más apasionado posible.

Mientras te volvía a besar, te llevé a mi limusina. Nunca te separé de mí. Ni siquiera cuando subíamos las escaleras de mi mansión para llegar a mi habitación.

Te tumbé en mi cama y realicé lo que en mis sueños tantas veces te hacía. Te hice el amor una y otra vez. Y puedo decir que ni en mis sueños imaginé que sería tan fantástico.

Ahora descansas a mi lado, en la que de ahora en adelante será nuestra habitación, en la que será testigo de todo el amor que sentimos por el otro.

- Te amo y siempre te amaré.

En ese momento empiezas a despertar. Y al darte cuenta que mi mirada está clavada en ti, solo atinas a sonrojarte.

- Buenos días cachorro

Al decirle eso con un beso apasionado, se sonroja aun más y poniendo su cabecita en mi pecho.

- Bu-buenos días Seto – Tiemblas suavemente cuando me lo dices y yo solo puedo atinar a sonreír.

- Bajamos a desayunar? Probablemente Mokuba nos estará esperando – en realidad lo que me gustaría hacer en estos momentos sería volver a hacerte el amor. Pero te tengo que dar tiempo y tu además quieres contárselo a todo el mundo. No te meteré prisa, porque de ahora en adelante, vamos a tener todo el tiempo del mundo para nosotros dos.

**FIN**


End file.
